15 Rules
by Horan Around
Summary: The gang needs to pump up Austin's performances, so they hire him a choreographer, courtesy of Dez. Gravy does ONE favor for Dez, will it ruin her career? Or will her life have changed for the better? Austin/OC  note: her name is not actually Gravy :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai guys! I'm super excited for this story! I have it ALL planned out. I'm putting my other stories on hiatus while I work on this one. I really do love it a lot! Kind of short, JUST THE INTRO!**

"Okay, I know we'll get a record deal if we could do better shows!" Trish exclaimed, slamming her hat from the cupcake factory on the table. Ally, Austin, and Dez sat around the table, arms crossed as they tried brainstorming.

"But how can we get better shows if we have no money?" Austin asked, sticking a finger in the air to demonstrate his point.

"Well, what can we do to improve our shows is the first question." Trish interrupted, slapping her hands on the table.

"All shows are better with koalas." Dez contributed.

"Koalas cost money. And I'm pretty sure it's hard to incorporate a koala into a performance." Ally said, a piece of hair in her mouth as she talked.

"What about more dancing?" Austin said after a lapse in talking. Trish nodded in approval at him, crossing her arms, and Ally stopped her chewing for a moment. Dez was glaring at a lizard near his chair, either deep in thought or oblivious to what Austin had suggested.

"Dancing lessons cost." Ally suddenly realized. Austin slumped back into his chair, already having been excited at learning some new moves.

"Actually, I cold probably get my friend Gravy to help out with that." Dez said suddenly, leaping up. "Gravy is awesome at dancing! They won a competition, and I'm sure I can get them to help Austin out, free of charge." Dez dropped back into his chair, a victorious smile on his face.

Trish was grinning widely, Ally looked a bit apprehensive, and Austin was already thinking up ideas for some dance moves.

"I don't know, guys. I mean, dancing would probably take away from the meaning of the song. And what kind of a name is gravy?" Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes at Ally, Dez already standing up to call Gravy. They had been friends since they were in diapers, but recently had a fallout when Gravy moved away.

-Time skip because I'm a Time Lord-

"Thanks, Gravy. Yeah, I'll meet you there tomorrow. I'll see you, dude." Dez finished, flipping his cellphone shut. Trish and Austin jumped away from Dez, whistling and examining their nails like they were inspecting a nail salon's work.

"Well, guys." Dez turned around, and Austin, Ally, and Trish ran to him, gripping onto his jacket and staring up at him. "Me and Austin will be meeting Gravy at the studio tomorrow at three."

All the teens cheered, curious about this "Gravy" kid. But if Dez trusts him, then surely they have to be nice! But, then again, Dez trusts everyone.

**A/N: Oh snap! Super scary cliffhanger! Hanging on by a finger! Will this Gravy kid be able to help Austin? The rest of the story will be written in first person (minus a tiny bit at the beginning of the next chapter.) Anywho, REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**


	2. 1 No exchanging numbers

**Woohoo onto Chapter 1! I'm really. . .well I have mixed feelings about the reviews, BUT for the most part I am very happy:)**

**IHateOcs: I'm sorry you don't like Oc's, but I just don't love the ship Auslly, it's too mainstream for me. And actually, I believe the main POINT of a OC story is to try and put yourself in the story, not necessarily play out _your _fantasies, but sometimes other people want to imagine themselves as a main character. Thank you for commenting though.**

**Saraxrawrr: Thank you! I'm really excited for this story, and I didn't really mind the other reviewer. Her name is revealed! I hope I don't dissapoint :D**

**BrittJ101: Thank you so much! You find out this chapter :) I hope you enjoy!**

**And now, onto the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or any of the mentioned songs, or anything else you can put a label on. I only own Gravy. ENJOY!**

"Come on, Austin! We're going to be late! Gravy hates it when people are late!" Dez yelled over his shoulder. Austin caught up to him, just outside the dance studio Dez had promised to meet Gravy.

"Well Gravy can wait a few seconds while I tie my shoes!" Austin countered, opening the door. There were several types of music coming from various doors, but for the main part, it was desolate in the main area of the building. There were several waiting area chairs arranged in neat rows, with an odd towel or two hanging over the back.

"So which room is Gravy in?" Austin turned back to face Dez, but Dez was already opening a door on the other side of the room. A sudden blast of a bass dropping filled the room, and the door closed behind Dez, cutting off the noise. Austin rushed over to the door, not wanting to be alone for more than necessary. Just as he pulled open the door, he witnessed a scream and then he saw Dez stumbling backwards, legs encircled around his waist.

~Gravy's POV~

I had grown bored of sitting and waiting on Dez and his friend to show up, so I had turned my Ipod on shuffle and danced around the room, stretching my arms and legs as high as I could to get limber.

Just as the bass was dropping to one of my songs, I heard the door open, and I glanced over to see Dez standing in front of it, his arms crossed with a grin on his face. We both stood, taking each other in. He was wearing a shirt that said "Jenius" On the front, a plaid shirt beneath it with some skinny jeans. I had gone simple for today, with a worn black t-shirt, a jean vest, and some sweatpants that ended at my knees with elastic straps, a black flat bill that said "obey", and my like-new Nike sneakers.

He opened his arms after a moment, and I squealed and jumped onto him, my legs latching around his waist, and my arms thrown around his neck. He laughed and twirled me around, his arms holding me tightly around my waist.

A few seconds later and he set me on my feet, and we stood about a foot apart grinning at each other.

"It's been a while, Gravy."

"Quite a few months, Worthy." I referred to him by his last name, like we always did.

"Looking quite handsome, as ever." He commented.

"And you look quite beautiful today." I commented, turning my nose up slightly, and fighting back a grin. He copied the movement, and I raised my chin again, until I was practically facing the ceiling, before giggling. "Alright, where's this favor I'm doing you?" I asked, setting my hands onto my hips.

"Oh, you mean Austin? He was right beside me-" Dez suddenly spun around in a circle, stopping with a finger pointed at the door, where a blonde guy was standing, leaning against the door. "There he is!" I laughed and shook my head, crossing my arms.

The blonde guy stepped forward, a grin on his face. He kind of reminded me of a little kid. There was just something in his smile, or eyes. "Hi," He told me calmly, flicking his head sideways so his bangs settled across his forehead. "I'm Austin." I scrunched up my nose and walked in a circle around him, like a shark in the water. My music changed songs to "Shark in the Water" from VV Brown, and I shook my head at the irony.

This Austin guy was about six feet, maybe a bit shorter, but definitely taller than me. He was wearing a leather jacket, with a simple band t-shirt underneath, and skinny jeans. I kind of wanted to see how his dancing would turn out in that outfit. I stopped my circling and ended back, looking at his face. His nose was kind of big, but it suited him. His eyes were hazel, and I couldn't tell if they were more green than brown, but the pupils were slightly dilated, and I wondered if I was scaring him. The music might be contributing to that.

"So, can you help?" Dez asked. I stepped away and tilted my head, my hand going under my chin.

"I can't make a conclusion right now, but I'll do my best." I finally said. Austin squirmed under my gaze before toughening up and narrowing his eyes.

"My dancing is not that bad!" Dez shot him a look, and Austin stomped his foot. "I. Am. Not. That. Bad." The song changed again, this time to "Beggin' On Your Knees" from Victoria Justice.

"Then dance." I commanded. His shoulders sagged at me, and his mouth dropped open.

"But this is a girl's dance!" He whined. I raised my eyebrow's at him, and saw Dez edging out of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were the teacher here."

"I'm not, but I can't dance to this!" I made an are you serious face, before heading over to my bag.

"If you aren't going to follow my rules, then I'm not going to do this. Even as a favor for Dez." I told him, grabbing my stuff together and shoving it in the bag, knowing he would stop me sooner or later.

I got so far as to start unplugging my Ipod, my face completely serious, when he finally stopped me.

"Alright! Just. . . God. I'll do it." I grinned and turned around, setting my Ipod back on the floor. Austin waited until I was facing him, and then did a few easy moves, kind of reminding me of Micheal Jackson with his legs spinning. He stopped and faced me, and I shrugged as the music changed again, to "No Hands" from Waka Flaka.

"Seriously?" Austin yelled, looking up at the sky. I shrugged, stepping over to him.

"Try copying me. I want to see your skill level." He nodded, and I stood in front of him, facing the mirrored wall. I could see Austin staring at my but, and I tried not to blush, dropping to the floor on my knees and moving them in a half circle before getting back up without using my hands or bending over, and then popping my elbow to the right.

I did it over again, watching my legs in the mirror, and then watching Austin nodding his head in time to the beat before joining me, copying my moves almost exactly several times. I stopped and put both of my arms out to the left side, dragging my right hand up my arm and encircling my body before dropping to the floor and coming back up with my body moving in a wave.

Austin watched me run through the move a few more times before copying me, his arms a bit more stiff than mine. He watched me intently as I presented new moves to him, occasionally commenting or telling him to keep his elbows a bit higher up.

And then he started whining. About how hot it was, and how thirsty he was, and how tired he was, and I finally gave him a water break.

"I didn't bring water with me." I nearly choked on my own water, surprised at how stupid he was.

"Did you think we were just going to talk this whole time?" I asked incredulously, sliding down to sit cross legged on the floor.

He shrugged and sat across from me, playing with his hands.

"Well, remember it tomorrow." I said simply, throwing my bottle in my bag. "And tomorrow wear something more comfortable."

I started getting my things together, unplugging my Ipod and zipping my bag.

"Wait!" Austin suddenly scrambled to me, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. "Can I get your number? So if I can't make it, I can text you." I glanced longingly at the door. Giving out my number was Number One on my List of Making It Big Rules. But, he had a point, didn't he?

"Yeah, sure." I muttered, taking the iphone out of his hand and typing my number in it before passing it back to him.

"Uh, what should I put your name in as?" He asked carefully.

I shrugged and shouldered my bag, turning to face him. "What does Dez call me?"

He was quiet for a moment, watching the floor.

"Gravy." I smiled and shook my head, wondering why on earth Dez didn't just use my real name around them.

"It's Nicole. Nicole Graves. Dez calls me Gravy 'cause of my last name." He smiled at me, and I smiled quickly before heading to my music.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole!" Austin called as I headed out the door.

"You too, Austin!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes, a tiny grin on my face as I exited.

This was going to take a while, Austin was good, but I could tell it was just because he was nervous with me. In a few days, he would probably be learning a lot slower and joke around more.


End file.
